the tears of first love (kyumin)
by ckms
Summary: pertukaran bangku memang menjadi even besar semua murid gugup akan duduk disebelah mana, pertukaran bangku pertama di kelas 3. sungmin duduk disebelah kyuhyun cowok pendiam dan berkacamata, ada rumor tentang kyuhyun "orang paling aneh dikelas,yang duduk disebelahnya tidak akan punya pacar seumur hidup" tapi,sejak mengetahui kebaikan kyuhyun sungmin pun terpikat


Tears of first love

(remake from comic tears of first love-namida usagi)

.

.

.

ckms

.

.

cast: kyuhyun,minho  
sungmin,ryeowook,henry  
rate: T belum M '-'

. . . . . . yang duduk disebelahku cowok aneh.

.

.

.

…

tap

tap

tap

tap

sreet-

" ehem saya hanya ingin menjelaskan tentang sesuatu disini " orang tua itu atau bisa dipanggil dengan kata sopan, yaitu kepala sekolah kini tengah berjalan kedalam kelas sambil membagikan kertas-kertas kepada seluruh siswa,

lalu kembali duduk didepan kelas

" Pertukaran bangku adalah peristiwa penting dibanding tamasya atau lomba olahraga " jelas sang kepala sekolah yang kini berada didepan kelas  
"cocokan nama dan nomor masing-masing yang berada di tangan kalian "

suara riuk piuk kini terdengar didalam kelas  
-memikirkan dengan siapa mereka akan duduk atau berada diurutan keberapa

" hey sungmin kau duduk disebelah mana? " tanya namja berperawakan mungil yang tengah menatap penasaran kepada namja manis yang bernama sungmin itu

sret-  
" nomor 36."

the story begin~

30-cho kyuhyun , 36-lee sungmin

hening...

"yang duduk disebelahku.."  
set-

ZIING  
"cowok aneh" bisikku pelan, kenapa aku harus duduk disebelahnya?! demi semua boneka kelinci yang dia punya kenapa dia harus duduk disebelah cho kyuhyun...

akan kujelaskan tentang dia  
dia memiliki kulit pucat juga benar-benar tinggi dibandingkan denganku dan memiliki poni yang hampir menutupi matanya dan juga dia memakai kacamata.. bisa kau bayangkan itu? Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya-  
Lalu dia .. ah tak ada yang menarik cukup sampai disitu

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya-  
dia nggak pernah ngomong  
"huh.." padahal bangku dibelakang lebih oke

PLUK

"penghapusku!.. ah!" JATUH DIBAWAH MEJA CHO KYUHYUN!  
Penghapus bunny favoritku!  
" eum.. anu " huh sungmin kau harus bisa berbicara padanya!

.

.

.

.

…  
"dicuekin"

pertukaran bangku kelas 3 semester 2

…yang duduk disebelahku cowok aneh

TENG!

TENG!

TENG!

"Hahahaha"  
"AIH SUNGMIN! Kasian sekali, duduk di samping kyuhyun!"  
"henry! Kok ketawa sih!" celutuh namja manis bernama sungmin itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya  
"habisnya kau duduk disamping cho kyuhyun sih!" celoteh namja bernama henry itu

"aku ngerti kecemasanmu. Ada gosip tentang dia loh!" ujar namja bernama ryeowook yang tiba-tiba datang duduk disamping sungmin  
"GOSIP?"tanya sungmin dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar cukup untuk memasukan burger kedalamnya-

"anak kelas sebelah pernah melihat kyuhyun... SEDANG MERAYAP DI HALAMAN SEKOLAH!"ujar ryeowook dengan suara 3 oktafnya  
" KYAAAAA!" disusul teriakan 3 oktaf dari henry

"EEHH? ke-kenapa dia merayap? " kyuhyun?teman sebangku denganku melakukan hal gila semacam itu? …  
" seram kan? Masih ada lagi loh … " ujar ryeowook sambil mencondongkan badanya kedepan,arti dalam pembicaraan ini semakin serius-  
"KUTUKAN"  
"ku-kutukan?! "  
"murid yang duduk disebelahnya ngak akan punya pacar seumur hidup!" ujar ryeowook dengan lantang sambil mengibarkan bendera merah putih /?

DUEEENG

"hiks... hiks... "  
"eh? Sungmin! Jangan nangis itu kan baru gosip" ujar henry  
" sungmin gampang sekali percaya"

"saat ini.. memang tidak ada seseorang yang kusuka, punya pacar seperti mimpi bagiku- "

suatu saat aku ingin punya pacar yang baik hati- akan tetapi..

CRIING

gantungan bunny?  
"eh? Kelincinnya lucu sekalii!"  
"ini, aku beli di lotte world kemarin. Untukmu kamu suka kelinci kan?" ujar yeoja itu  
" terima kasih minah~!"

" langsung ceria lagi! Ajaiib~! " ujar ryeowook sambil memperlihatkan dua jempol kepada sungmin  
"eung~ foto ah! " kelinci ini sangat lucu! Ujarku mantap  
"sejak punya handphone, kau jadi senang foto apa saja" celutuh ryeowook  
"bikin blog saja!"  
"blog? Blog itu.."

"Minggir!"

"aku mau menggambil barangku"  
"ma-maaf kyuhyun"

dia..

DHEG

padangan kami bertemu, dia melihat kepadaku

"maaf! Kami terburu-buru!" ujar namja bernama minho sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya  
"nggak! Justru kami yang minta maaf!" ujar ryeowook dan henry serempak  
.

.

.

.

.

"wah.. minho benar-benar keren! Cowok terkeren di kelas ini! Bisa sahabatan sama COWOK TERANEH? " ujar ryeowook dan henry bersamaan  
hum..

~ "ku kutuk kau untuk berteman denganku" ujar kyuhyun  
" eeh.. baiklah kyuhyun!"

"BISA JADI!" ujar ryeowook  
"GITU DEH." ujar namja penyuka mochi juga

"hiks.." aku nggak mau duduk desebelah orang semenakutkan itu! 

* * *

KYUMIN

* * *

tik tik tik tik

hari ini diadakan pertukaran bangku yang duduk disebelahku... orang aneh  
-SEND

sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa menulis di blog, lebih baik jangan ceritakan kemera dulu  
-sigh...

"**KOMENTAR (1)**"

"ada komentar masuk!"  
deg deg

"**pertukaran bangku memang mendebarkan aku mengerti perasaanmu, foto yang kau unggah bagus sekali**"

BAGUS SEKALI? BLUSH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

#school

aku berhasil memotret langit yang cerah! Jadi kepikiran komentar kemarin!

SRAK

euh? bunyi apa itu?

SRAK SRAK

K-KYUHYUN? KENAPA DIA MERAYAP SEPERTI ITU?

-flashback-

"MURID KELAS SEBELAH MELIHATNYA MERAYAP DI HALAMAN SEKOLAH"  
-GOSIP ITU TERNYATA BENAAR! "

#kelas

"dikelas lagi, bersama orang aneh itu lagi ternyata, kyuhyun memang aneh " celotehku dalam hati sambil melihat kyuhyun yg sedang duduk dalam diam

DHEG

"dia melihatku" kenapa kepalaku pusing begini?

* * *

**_perlombaan untuk lari marathon dimulai kumohon kalian semua menggambil tempat sesuai nomor urut_**

"Sungmin tidak usah ikutan lari saja , kepalamu pusing begitu" ujar henry sambil mengelus hyung kesayangannya itu

" ah, tidak usah aku bisa lari pelan-pelan"

PRIIT

…

hosh

hosh

hosh

hosh

"bagaimana ini? Kepalaku makin sakit aku tertinggal jauh.. " kataku sambil mendudukan diriku d pinggiran jalan

"SUNGMIN!" teriak namja yang berlari kearahku  
"eung?" siapa itu ? Ah aku benar-benar pusing tidak dapat melihat jelas  
"GWAENCHANA? KAU TIDAK APA-APA?" suaranya makin terdengar cemas  
"KYUHYUN!" ba-bagaimana bisa?

"Kau bisa berdiri tidak?"  
"eh.. a-aku? Ti-tidak apa-apa!"kataku gugup sambil mencoba terlihat biasa  
"kau terluka ya? Akan kupanggilkan guru"  
deg!  
"tu-tunggu!" ujar ku sambil menggengam baju yang dipakai kyuhyun

SRET

APA INI? K-kyuhyun menggendongku?

"aku akan membawamu diruang kesehatan!"

* * *

UKS

* * *

SRET

"dia tidak apa-apa kok, anemianya kambuh lagi tapi syukurlah kau cepat membawanya kemari" kata dokter yang beranama jieun itu  
"sejak pagi wajahnya seperti kurang sehat, makanya aku sedikit cemas dan aku sengaja berlari lebih cepat karna aku mencemaskannya" ujar namja yang bernama kyuhyun itu

DHEG

mungkin karna dia duduk disebelahku.. dia memperhatikanku

"k-kyu?" ujarku pelan  
"hm?"  
"sayangnya, kau tidak jadi urutan 1 loh"  
"tidak apa-apa" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lalu segera berjalan keluar dari uks

DHEG

KYUHYUN

dia sama sekali bukan cowok aneh, ternyata dia pria yang baik hati

* * *

kelas

* * *

SRAGH

"ah"  
"sungmin, baru saja kami ingin menjemputmu!"  
"maaf membuat kalian cemas" kataku sambil berjalan kedalam kelas

disana.. di bangku kyuhyun, dia tidak berada disana

"padahal aku ingin berterima kasih maraton tadi, minho juara satu loh!"  
"minho memang keren" ujar henry!"  
"dan seperti yang kuduga kyuhyun berada dirurutan buncit" ujar ryeowook  
"eh? Buncit?  
"dasar payah!" ujar henry dan ryeowook serempak

apa tadi.. dia kembali ikut maraton?

"kenapa ya minho mau temenan dengannya?"  
"kasihan sungmin duduk disebelah dengannya"  
"saking takutnya sampai nangis kan!"  
"anu.. saat itu"

SRAGH

kyuhyun?

DEGH

" kalau kau tidak suka, lebih baik kau pindah tempat duduk." ujar kyuhyun sambil melewati ku tanpa menoleh kearahku sedetikpun

DEGH

DEGH

"kyu~"

BLAAM!


End file.
